Half a Heart
by 14ABFFD-Ayim Imeka
Summary: <html><head></head>A One-Shot about Nico and fem!Percy :) Yes, I got bored</html>


**Disclaimer: I own nothing~~~**

**Oh, and in this story, Nico will be a year older than Perci(15), the same age as Thalia. The Battle of the Labyrinth hasn't happened yet. Nico is still at CHB. Perci's a girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Half A Heart<strong>

**A One-Shot**

**About the **

**Son of Hades**

**and the**

**Daughter of Poseidon**

* * *

><p>"Perci! Come out, please!" A blonde-haired girl with silvery-grey eyes called out, as she knocked on a sea-green door.<p>

"Go away, Annabeth." A muffled voice shouted back.

The girl inside the cabin-Persephone Jackson, hugged her knees to her chest, her wide green eyes glimmering with unshed tears. She relaxed slightly as she heard the footsteps get fainter and fainter, before disappearing completely.

_Flashback Starts_

_Perci ran after Nico, confusion flashing over her face._

_"Nico!" Perci called, finally catching up with the obsidian-eyed demigod._

_Nico stubbornly ignored the fifteen year old, and proceeded walking._

_"Nico, please!" Perci tugged on Nico's shoulder slightly, but he simply brushed her hand off of his shoulder, ignoring the brief tingle of electricity that sparked as they came in contact with one another._

_The son of Hades carried on walking._

_"Nico, please, what's wrong?" Perci tilted her head to the side slightly, as Nico stopped and turned around. By now, both demigods/demigoddesses were deep in the forest._

_"What's wrong?" Nico repeated incredulously, before shoving Perci backwards slightly, his eyes blazing with fury._

_Perci ignored her throbbing ankle and stared at Nico, slightly hurt._

_"YOU! Okay? You're the fucking reason my SISTER, my SISTER, is DEAD! Bianca is DEAD and it's all YOU'RE fault!" Nico yelled, lashing out at the young girl._

_Hurt and heartbreak flashed through Perci's eyes, as her eyes filled with tears._

_"IF YOU HADN'T SACRIFICED HER GODDAMNED LIFE, SHE'D STILL BE RIGHT HERE! I'D RATHER YOU BE DEAD THAN HER, SO FUCK OFF!" Nico yelled._

_A tear trailed from Perci's eye. She swallowed her sobs as she slowly backed away from the son of Hades._

_Nico di Angelo felt a slight twinge of guilt as he watched the daughter of Poseidon back away slowly, hurt and fear glimmering in her eyes._

_But he didn't make a move to apologize, merely staring her coldly in the eye._

_It wasn't long before a broken sob ripped itself from Perci's throat, and she fled, running back to her cabin, tears streaming down her face._

_Flashback Ends._

Perci smiled bitterly at the memory. She flipped her wavy ebony hair out of her face, sighing sadly, as a tear trailed down her cheek.

She froze as she heard knocking on the door.

"Go away, Annabeth!" Perci called, wincing as her voice cracked from her crying.

"It's me, Nico." The masculine voice replied, causing Perci to freeze.

"Go away, di Angelo." Perci half sobbed, as she pulled her covers over her head. She closed her eyes as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Perci froze as she heard the cabin door open. She heard light footsteps approach her bed. A hand was laid on her covers, before her covers were peeled off of her.

**Nico's POV (5 minutes ago)**

"NICO DI ANGELO!" I winced as I heard an angry voice call out my name.

"Yes, Thalia?" I replied warily.

"Annabeth told me that Perci wouldn't come out of her cabin." Thalia tilted her head to the side. "What did you do to her?" Thalia asked quietly.

"She killed my sister." I replied tightly, feeling the flame of rage once again spark in my chest.

_SLAP_

I felt slight pain on my cheek, but I was more surprised than hurt.

"What the Tartarus was that for, Thalia?" I hissed, turning back to face my enraged cousin.

"YOU-" Thalia gripped my ear roughly, her eyes burning, "are going to Perci's cabin, RIGHT NOW, to apologize to her."

I tugged myself out of Thalia's grip roughly.

"Why should I?" I spat coldly.

"Nico . . ." Thalia began, "I probably should've told you this before . . . Perci never tried to let Bianca die. She sacrificed herself, to save me, Zoe, Grover . . . and Perci. If it's anyone's fault, it is Hephaestus', for making the robot." Thalia said softly, her eyes filled with sadness and grief. "She sacrificed herself to save. . . even you, Nico." Thalia explained sadly.

I felt shock surge through me, and remembered Perci backing away from me, after all those cruel words I said.

"Gods . . . Perci. . ." I whispered guiltily.

"She loves you, Nico, and that's why she worried. She didn't wanted to hurt you. She still loves you, even now." Thalia's eyes softened.

"I need to go talk to her." I said quietly, before nodding a goodbye to Thalia and quickly jogging in the direction of Perci's cabin.

When I approached Perci's cabin, I slowed down slightly. I knew that if Perci did love me . . . all those words I said, probably broke her heart. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated, before knocking on the door.

"Go away, Annabeth." I heard Perci's beautiful voice choke out. She sounded like the was crying.

"It's me, Nico." I said quietly. There was a brief pause as I heard a muffled sob.

"Go away, Nico." Perci's voice cracked. After a few seconds, I twisted the knob of the door, and pushed it open. I saw her figure immediately, hidden under the blankets. Slowly, I peeled the blanket off of Perci, fully prepared to give an explanation.

**Normal POV**

Perci shut her eyes tightly, sobs shaking in her shoulders. Nico stared at the shaking girl sadly, guiltily, before sitting down next to Perci, stroking a piece of hair away from the dark-haired girl's face.

"Go away, Nico." Perci choked out, refusing to look at Nico, not wanting to go through the pain of heartbreak, yet again.

"I'm not going to leave until you forgive me." Nico replied softly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against Perci's forehead. Her sea green eyes, sparkling with tears, widened in complete shock. Perci's eyes met Nico's, and she seemed to get lost in the depths of his eyes. Perci quickly broke away from Nico's gaze, refusing to look at Nico, once again.

Nico sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Perci." Nico apologized, sincerity flying through his gentle gaze.

"Go away." Perci bit her lip, her words not coming out with as much conviction as before.

"I'm not going to leave." Nico murmured, before wrapping his arms around Perci's body, in a gentle, loving hug. Perci melted into his embrace, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Nico pulled the fifteen year old onto his lap calmly, muttering comforting words into Perci's ear.

At last, when Perci calmed down, she pulled away from Nico.

"Sorry for messing up your shirt." Perci said quietly, using her power over water to dry the tears.

"No problem." Nico replied, his arm still wrapped around Perci's thin waist.

"I thought you hated me." Perci stared blankly, her normally vivid green eyes dulled to a forest green, the liveliness gone.

"I would never hate you." Nico murmured comfortingly, staring at Perci.

Their eyes met, and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met, in a sweet, soft, first kiss (for both of them).

Perci's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as Nico deepened their kiss, his hands pressing Perci closed to his body. Perci entangled her hands within Nico's currently messy hair.

Nico kissed Perci passionately, lovingly, showing Perci that he truly loved her, without any words.

Slowly, Perci broke the kiss, still lost in the dreamy atmosphere that had settled upon the two teenagers.

"I love you." Perci found herself saying to the dark haired demigod, before freezing abruptly in shock. Nico smiled.

"I love you too." Nico whispered in return, before pressing his lips against the sea-child's once more. Perci smiled against Nico's lips, her green eyes hidden under her long, dark lashes.

Nico ran his hands down the length of Perci's spine. They had both stood up now, he realized in surprise.

But that didn't matter. All that mattered, was that, in his arms, he held the love of his life.

And she loved him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW They're so adorable together *gushes over their cuteness**<strong>

**Bye, me lit'le reindeers!**

**~Elle**


End file.
